Baby It's Cold Outside: A YAOI XMas SasuNaru
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: It was a cold December afternoon and the snow around Naruto was starting to get heavier by the second and the only safe place in a snow storm is Sasuke's arms. - Baby, it's cold outside.


**Baby It's Cold Outside: A YAOI X-Mas Fan fiction. **

**I would like to wish, with this fan fiction (although late), a Merry Christmas/Happy holiday and a Happy New Year to all the Yaoi fan girls (and boys!) out there wanting some love this winter. :-) This is it. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Now… ON WITH THE SHOW! (PS: They are of drinking age.)**

It was a cold December afternoon. The world around Naruto was dark and naked besides the holiday lights and the light snow on the ground. In two days it would be Christmas Eve and Naruto was finishing his shopping. Naruto loved this time of year. It was always so… pure. Like everything that was painted white by the snow was changed. And everyone was so nice to him because it was a time for giving and loving. It was the time of year where he wasn't scared to say hello to the people of Kohana walking down the busy streets. He and his shadow clones were juggling the rainbow bags of gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Ma'am."

"Hello Naruto, dear. Merry Christmas to you too."

The snow around them was starting to get heavier. The large white snowflakes came down in small balls and the wind was getting harder. Now he wished he had got that jacket Iruka told him to buy for himself. Naruto apartment was too far away and he had WAY to much stuff. He thought of the closes places to go.

_**Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. **_

"Dobe?" Sasuke gave the blond an odd look at his door.

"Uh, hey, Sasuke-Teme."

He looked at the older boy bashfully.

The closes place to go was Sasuke's home, which was a block away from where he was.

Sasuke lean on his door frame, "What do you need?"

"Well… I was shopping when I saw the snow get bad and I have to many bags to go home now 'Cause I live on the other side of town and your house was the closest so I sort of stopped to say hi and wait out the snow so… Hi."

He looked at the ninja oddly before he let him in with a grunt.

It WAS Christmas.

"Thanks Teme," Naruto taking off his boots and scarf. Sasuke took the scarf without a word.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Outside the snow was getting so bad you could only see a blanket off white cover the sky.

"Good thing you came in when you did or you would be in six feet of snow,"

The blond shivered at the thought. He liked snow but not like THAT.

"You want something to drink?" Sasuke said making his way to his kichen.

"Sure."

Only a few minutes later did he come back with a bottle and two glasses when the lights went out.

He did NOT scream… just sort of yelled.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"OK. I'll be right back with some candles."

Another few minutes went by, but to Naruto it was hours before he came back with a box of candles. Pulling out a group of white candles, one by one, he lightens them and the room was in a cast of a soft glow from the candles. Sasuke looked hansome in the light. A battery radio played in the background. It was a romantic scene.

It was too much for Naruto.

"I think I should go."

"What? Are you stupid? There's a storm outside."

The christamas song was soft and sweet.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

"This have been nice, really nice but," Naruto was shaking from the cold and something unknown in Sasuke's eyes.

"Here Dobe," Sasuke said taking his hands and warming Naruto's, "I hope this helps. What have you been doing? Holding blocks of ice?"_  
_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
_

"Iruka and Kakashi will be worring if I'm not home—"

"Whats your hurry Dobe?"

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
_

"—So I really SHOULD get going."

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

"Naruto," Sasuke said with his eyes holding the younger boy's, "please stay."

"Maybe just a little while longer," he said as Sasuke poured a wine into glasses. They drank and drank until both faces were flushed and minds swirled liked their drinks.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

"I think he got me under a spell," Naruto thought. The two were close together on his large couch due to the cold. Or so he told himself.

"You eyes are like stars, you know," Sasuke stated softly. The two were nose to nose. The urge to kiss each other was as strong as the snow outside.

"NO WAY! I don't like Sasuke, do I?"

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

"Do you mind if I—" Naruto was going to ask as the raven's lips descended onto his.

"At least I tried," he thought kissing back.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

The kiss was sweet in every way and Naruto loved it. His lips were soft and tasted like peppermint, the wine, and something else. When Naruto went to find the flavor, the older boy pulled away.

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"Naruto, stay the night."

"I can't—"

"Please baby?

The way he said that and adding baby almost tug his heart in two.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

"Sakura will get pissed if she found out and tomorrow I need to meet Kiba—"

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

All of Naruto's word faded onto the others lips. The kiss was still sweet in every way and Naruto loved it but this time it held more pain—more need. Naruto went to find the older boy's flavor. To Sasuke, Naruto tasted of sugar cookies and aged wine. Fighting over it for a while, they both forgot about his force to go home.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
_

"You know," Naruto said cuddling into Sasuke's arms, "everyone is going to talk tomorrow."

"So? As long as you're here I don't care what they talk about." Sasuke gave him a light kiss on the forhead.

"If you say so."

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my lifelong sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that cold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
_

"What are you doing for New Years?" Sasuke asked into his lover's hair.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in the dark haired boy's smell. "Spend it at Sakura's. Why?"

"Will you mind being my date?"

"YES! I mean… yeah."

Their laughter rang though the house.

_Baby it's cold outside_

Brr its cold...  
Its cold out there  
can't you stay awhile longer baby  
Well... I really shouldn't... alright

" Do you mind sharing a bed?"

"Not if it's with you."

"Good."

_Make it worth your while baby  
Ahh, do that again..._


End file.
